


Dessert

by EnInkahootz



Series: Always and Forever [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Part of a series but stands on its own, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife, Klaus cooks a romantic dinner for Elijah.





	Dessert

“I didn’t realize you were this interested in cooking,” Elijah said, watching Klaus chop the carrots.

“Well, since we came to the afterlife and I realized I could do basically anything I wanted, I thought it might be nice to master a new skill. Compelling professional chefs to cook us feasts had its benefits, and I know here we can make whatever meals we like with merely a thought, but there’s something to be said for enjoying the process, isn’t there?”

Elijah looked pleased with this reply, and he settled himself on the barstool on the other side of the kitchen counter.

“Would you like some help, brother?” he asked Klaus.

“No, just watch and marvel at my talents.” He smirked, but there was a gentle warmness to it. Elijah replied with a warm, rich smile of his own. Klaus turned his gaze back to his carrots, but he was happily aware of Elijah’s eyes on his hands as he worked. 

Klaus wasn’t even using his vampire speed to accomplish the task. He had rolled up the sleeves of his blue Henley shirt, exposing his forearms. He enjoyed the sensation of the wooden cutting board against the heel of his hand as he leaned into it to hold the carrots in place. He liked the feeling of the knife in his grip, of applying just the right amount of pressure to slice its sharp edge precisely through the carrots until the blade made contact with the surface below. With each movement of the knife, Klaus experienced an uplifting sort of satisfaction at using a weapon for creation instead of destruction. He felt the same way about his wood carvings, except with his cooking, there was another layer to it. Klaus was using a potential implement of destruction not only to create art, but to gift nourishment to the one he held dear.

Klaus very much hoped that Elijah would enjoy the meal, and suddenly felt worried that he wouldn’t. Before now Klaus had only ever made them breakfast, and never anything complicated. Klaus had been practicing the evening’s menu for a few months in secret, wanting the first dinner he cooked for them to be perfect. When Klaus had started preparing the meal, he had felt confident in his abilities, but now he was starting to doubt himself.

“Niklaus, I am eager to taste your delicious food and I am certain I will love it,” Elijah told him, as though he had heard Klaus’ thoughts, though Klaus didn’t think he had. It was more likely that he had seen it on his brother’s face; Elijah often detected the smallest hints of emotion in Klaus’ expression. Klaus smiled at him, grateful for the reassurance.

~

Elijah seemed delighted with the entire meal, but especially so with the main course, which was beef Bolognese atop homemade fettuccini. 

“Time for dessert,” Klaus told him as he cleared the dishes, “I have something special,” he added with a sweet smile. “I’ll be right back,” he told Elijah, then disappeared into the kitchen.

But Klaus had hardly begun his artistic plating before he heard Elijah’s graceful steps approach.

“It’s not ready yet,” Klaus told him without turning around, “go sit back down. You’re supposed to be the patient one.”

But then Klaus felt his brother’s body close behind him, and an instant later, the comfort of Elijah’s arms wrapping around his waist. Klaus leaned back against him without thinking and made a soft sigh. Then he felt Elijah’s lips against his throat and Klaus dropped the pastry bag he had been using to draw intricate swirls of chocolate sauce on the edges of the plate. The sauce spilled all over the precisely arranged square of tiramisu in the plate’s center.

“Now I have to start all over with a new piece,” he said, unable to resist leaning his head to the side, baring his neck to his brother. He tried to sound annoyed, but he knew it wasn’t working. Elijah pressed closer to Klaus’ back, their bodies flush. He hugged Klaus to him for a moment, then one of the hands that had lay on Klaus’ waist reached down and began unzip his fly. Klaus made an eager breathy sound, and through the back of his pants, he could feel Elijah begin to harden. Klaus thought about protesting, but before he had the chance to arrive at a decision Elijah had gently extracted Klaus’ cock from between the parting in the fabric. At his brother’s touch, Klaus was overwhelmed with desire, and after a few tugs he was fully erect.

“But what about dessert,” he finally said, turning around in Elijah’s arms.

“I would like to order off-menu,” Elijah said with a slight smirk as he dropped to his knees.

Klaus gave up on his objections and allowed a small moan to escape his lips. Elijah undid Klaus’ belt and pushed down his pants and underwear. He removed Klaus’ boots and helped Klaus step out of his clothes, taking on the task with unnecessary slowness as he looked up at him with lustful eyes and parted lips. When Klaus wore only his shirt, Elijah curled his fingers around his length and pressed his lips softly to the tip.

“Elijah,” Klaus pleaded. Elijah was far too good at driving Klaus mad with desire, and Klaus would have been cross about it if it didn’t feel so exquisite. “Brother, please,” he added after a few more excruciatingly gentle kisses along the shaft.

And all at once Elijah obliged, taking Klaus fully into his mouth. Klaus cried out from the surprise and the pleasure, and he gripped the counter behind him and leaned his weight against it for support. This was only the beginning, and he had already begun to feel woozy from his arousal. Elijah pushed the insides of his cheeks against Klaus’ hardness, surrounding him as he shifted to take Klaus deeper down his throat. He swallowed once around the head, and Klaus gasped and bucked his hips. 

But then Elijah withdrew, and soon Klaus’ erection was untouched. Klaus gave an impatient thrust, and for a few moments, Elijah just gazed up at him, slowly licking his lips.

Klaus grunted and grabbed Elijah’s head. Elijah made a muffled moan as Klaus shoved him back onto his cock. Elijah slid his hands around Klaus’ hips to grip the cheeks of his ass and push Klaus farther in, then swallowed repeatedly around the tip. Klaus tightened his grip on Elijah’s hair and Elijah relinquished control. Klaus held Elijah’s head firmly as he began to fuck his brother’s mouth. 

_Niklaus,_ Elijah whispered silently into Klaus’ mind. A rush of longing overtook him at the unspoken sound of Elijah’s voice, and Klaus quickened the pace of his movements until he was on the edge of release. There he held himself, not slowing down his thrusts, but pinning still the quivering rush of his building orgasm.

_Please come in my mouth, brother,_ Elijah pleaded silently, and there was no more holding back. Klaus called out his brother’s name – only when he heard it he realized that the whole second half was just a long moan – and came with a final, violent jerk of his hips. Elijah swallowed at once, the constrictions of his throat muscles making Klaus’ sensitive head nearly hurt with pleasure, and Klaus whimpered. He toppled forward, knocking them both onto the kitchen floor.

After a moment Klaus calmed his rapid breathing and steadied his focus. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling for a long, surreal moment as the after effects of his release faded away. He turned to see Elijah, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow.

“Delicious,” Elijah announced, “five-star rating.”

Klaus grinned and climbed on top of him, straddling Elijah’s hips and kissing him fiercely. Elijah returned his passionate embrace, and they kissed with fury for a few long moments before melting into tenderness. When they parted, Klaus shed his own shirt, then undressed his brother at speed. With nips and licks he worked his way down Elijah’s body, starting at his neck. He mouthed at his shoulder, glided across his chest, planted soft kisses on his stomach and bit hard at his hip. Elijah pet Klaus’ hair and massaged the back of his neck.

When Klaus finally reached Elijah’s cock, he paused for a moment to admire its form. He kissed the insides of Elijah’s thighs as he wrapped his hand around it. Elijah made a pleased sound, and Klaus found it irresistible. He licked up and down the length of Elijah’s shaft, his hands stroking his balls. He lapped at the tip of Elijah’s erection, then swirled his tongue in a circle around the head. Slowly, he lowered his mouth, covering Elijah’s hardness. Elijah made another deeply appealing sound. 

Klaus realized he was going a little faster than he meant to as he began to suck his brother’s cock in earnest. He enjoyed the feeling of it in his mouth, its firmness pressing down his throat, and he had long been addicted to the sounds Elijah made in moments of passion. He let himself speed up, and Elijah gripped his hair and breathed heavily.

“Niklaus, Niklaus,” Elijah cried when it was time, and Klaus swallowed his seed hungrily. He kissed Elijah’s softening penis gently before he sat up, and Elijah grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Elijah moved his lips and tongue with tender passion, but he bit Klaus’ bottom lip just before the kiss broke. 

Afterwards they ate the tiramisu, sitting naked on a blanket by the fireplace, and Klaus was glad his dinner had gone over so well.


End file.
